The invention relates to agricultural machinery drives or driveshafts. The driveshaft is provided with a first shaft part. The first part includes a first universal joint and a first profiled tube. The driveshaft is also provided with a second shaft part. The second shaft part includes a second universal joint and a second profiled tube. The second tube's cross-section deviates from a circular cross-section. Furthermore, means for coupling the two shaft parts together is included. The means includes centering guiding means associated with the first profiled tube and a centering journal associated with the second profiled tube. The means serve to align the two shaft parts relative to one another. In the coupled condition, the two shaft parts have a common longitudinal axis.
A driveshaft with a coupling means is described in DE 33 02 976 C1. The two profiled tubes are provided in the form of double rib tubes. The two tubes are adapted to one another in respect of size in such a way that, when inserted into one another, they are able to transmit torque while at the same time permitting adjustments, such as length changes between the two universal joints. To be able to couple the two profiled tubes it is essential for the inner profiled tube to be angularly accurately aligned relative to the outer profiled tube. To facilitate the alignment in the case of a drive assembly, where the transmission of torque takes place in one direction of rotation only, either a freewheeling device provided in the tractor drive or, additionally, a freewheeling unit at one end of the driveshaft is used. However, such an embodiment is not suitable for a driveshaft which is to be used for the transmission of torque in both possible directions.